MAÑANA ES PARA SIEMPRE
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: hay amores que duran para siempre...a pesar de cualquier destino.


Hola a todos, se que este fic ya no concursa con los demás, solo que debía subir este fic que realmente era el que iba a subir pero no lo hice u.u

Hoy ya es 14 de febrero y como un regalo especial y un homenaje al mejor admirador de anime que se encuentra desde el cielo admirando a todo aquel que sigue sus sueños…

KOJI KABUTO

Este es mi regalo de San Valentín que quedo pendiente en nosotros…

_**Si supieras que siempre estoy pensando en ti….**_

_**Que mi corazón sin ti no podrá vivir….**_

……………………………………………………………………………

Esta es la historia de un Amor que quedo inconcluso por causas de un cruel destino…….

Era 14 de febrero, el aire soplaba un poco y por las calles se miraban las parejas enamoradas y felices por estar juntos, el camina sobre el pasto verde y fresco da unos cuantos pasos más y se detiene.

En sus manos lleva un oso de peluche y un ramo de flores muy bello.

-Hola… se me hiso un poco tarde – sonrió.

Sintió la presencia de Leonardo tras de ella.

-No importa…. Ya estás aquí –

-Veo que tienes muchas rosas – las toca – eso me da gusto –

-Si he recibido muchas visitas el día de hoy – ella aun no se da vuelta sigue mirando cómo se oculta el sol.

-El sol se oculta… ¿te gusta mucho verdad?-

-Si… da paso a otra vida – sonríe.

-¿Sabes hoy estuve recordando tantas cosas? –

-¿Si? –

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –

-Como olvidar eso – miro al cielo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Niños de 8 años

-Hay no mi pelota – una niña corre tras ella que se va rodando a un callejón.

La busca por todos lados y no encuentra nada.

-Mi mama me retara si no la encuentro – se sienta en el piso y comienza a llorar.

-Aquí está tu pelota – una mano la pone al frente – no llores niña –

_**Contra el viento unidos estaremos, nada nos separa, somos nuestras manos nos une más que hermanos, por siempre amigos tu y yo.**_

_**Ni la lluvia, ni el viento, tormentas pasaran, nada ni nadie podrá romper, el pacto está hecho, el pacto ya es nuestro.**_

_**Por siempre amigos tú y yo**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Desde ese día siempre nos encontrábamos ahí para jugar a la pelota –

-Si… eras muy rápido y hábil para cualquier juego… a pesar de siempre vivir escondido –

-Recuerdo como tu mama no dejaba que salieras – soltó una risa fuerte – pero siempre te las arreglabas… parecías mas ninja que yo –

Ella sonríe.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?... siempre quería estar a tu lado… alejada de quien no me entendía –

-¿Recuerdas el día que escapaste? –

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Niños de 12 años

Una figura de niña corre desesperada y se mete en la primera tapa de alcantarilla.

-¡Leonardo!...Leo… - mira a su alrededor y siente miedo… ¿Dónde estás? – se deja caer y llora por el miedo.

Un abrazo la despierta de aquel miedo.

-Presentí que vendrías… ¿estás bien? –

-No… mi mama no me quiere… no me entiende… -

El se agacha más y la abraza fuertemente.

-Yo si te entiendo… ¿te sientes mejor?-

Ella asiente sollozando.

_**Ven amor, abràzame nunca sola estaràs  
el dolor de tu corazòn se irà con la luz del sol**_

_**...............................................................................................................................................**_

-Esa vez queria llorar con tigo...pero tenia que ser fuerte para ti –

-Lo supe.. y siempre agradeci eso –

-Mis hermanos siempre querian conoserete... y cuando lo hicieron se armo la grande –

-Si... eran totalmente distintos y la vez tan paresidos – suelta una carcajada – y mas ese rafael es igual a ti... bueno, en la manera en que se quieren por que en el caracter... para nada –

-Mi padre me dijo que eras muy linda – agacho la mirada – y si que lo eras.. –

-.... tontito –

.............................................................................................................................................

¿Niños? de 14 años

Ella se paseaba de lado a lado en su habitación.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? – Se dejo caer en la cama - ¿Qué me sucede? –

_**No sé qué pasa pero no puedo dejar de verlo  
sus ojos me fascinan me dan un gran consuelo  
no se que me sucede estoy tan confundida  
será que ahora empiezo a crecer**_

En las alcantarilla en un dojo alguien entrena arduamente.

-Leonardo… siempre estás muy concentrado, pero ahora te noto distraído…¿ te sientes mal? –

-No sensei.. –

-Bueno… dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy – suspira resignado – ve a descansar Leonardo –

El asiente y va a su habitación, se recuesta y mira hacia el techo y una pequeña risita sale de el.

_**No se q me pasa contigo que no soy el mismo de ayer  
ahora yo encontrado un motivo  
para tenerte en mi ser.**_

Como si se encontraran juntos se les escucho decir.

-Es mi amigo -

-Es mi amiga –

_**Paso, paso  
eres mi sueño de amor  
paso, paso  
llenos de amor tú y yo.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Me costó tiempo aceptar que éramos más que amigos –

-Te entiendo Leo, a mi me paso igual… te lo iba a decir el día de San Valentín… -

-Recuerdo ese día… faltaban ocho días para eso –

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chicos de 16 años

-Pronto será día del amor…y la amistad…¿ que haremos Leo,? –

-Lo mismo de siempre… películas, palomitas… y un desbarajuste en la guarida… solo una cosas… ya no le sigas el juego a Mikey –

-Es que es muy divertido… -

-Lo se… es broma – se sonroja – me gusta cuando ríes –

-¿Leo? –

-¿si? –

-Quiero decirte algo el día de San Valentín-

-Yo también… ¿esperamos a ese día o te lo digo hoy? –

-Esperamos –

El se adelanto unos pasos y se subió al borde de la ventana.

-Ya me voy… tu mama regresara pronto…¿nos vemos mañana?

-Siempre Leo… - dudo un poco en seguir - ¿Leo?... –

-¿SIP?-

-¿Siempre estaremos juntos? –

El sonríe y toma la mano de ella.

-Siempre… el 14 terminaras de confirmar que siempre estaré a tu lado porque yo te… bueno será una sorpresa –

-OK… nos vemos mañana –

-Si hasta mañana -

_**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes**_

_**Que juraste no perderme**_

_**Prometimos que no acabaría jamás.**_

_**Que mañana es para siempre.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Camino a casa me sentía algo raro –

-¿presentías? –

-Al llegar me siente con mis hermanos y encendimos el televisor –

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Tu novia? –

-No comiences Rafa.. –

-Ya…ya… vienes tan de buen humor siempre que no te molestare..¿quieres ver el noticiero? –

-Mmmm… pues si.. –

-OK –

Ain no se a podido controlar el incendio que se genero por el choque de unas pipas de gasolina, se reporta que no hay sobrevivientes en el edificio…repetimos no hay sobrevivientes.

Leonardo se puso de pie alarmado al reconocer aquel edificio, Rafael y los chicos se alarmaron y miraron a su hermano.

-No…no… -

Salió corriendo y ellos tras de él, no tardaron en llegar a la azotea más cercana desde ahí la vista era clara, aquel edificio ardía en llamas, desesperado trato de ir al lugar pero Rafael y Donatello lo sostenían.

-¡SUELTENME! –

-¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA YA! – forcejeaban con el -¡LEONARDO CALMATE! –

-¡NOO!- grito desesperado -¡NOOO! -

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Siempre te dije te quiero… pero nunca tuve tiempo de decir Te Amo… -

Ella se acerca a el y aunque no la sienta ella abraza aquel chico que amo desde niña.

-Siempre lo supe… pero yo tampoco lo dije…ahora lo digo aunque no me escuches –

Acerco su rostro al oído de Leonardo.

-Te Amo… -

El endereza la mirada algo sorprendido.

-Yo también Te Amo…-

Un grito lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡Leo!.. –era Rafael – ¡se hace tarde ya vámonos! –

-¡Ahora voy! –

Se pone en cuclillas y pone el oso de peluche y esas flores que desde hace tres años lleva a ese cementerio cada 14 de febrero y como siempre dice un Te Amo que nunca dijo, ella una figura casi visible lo observa con amor como coloca sus regalos, el se pone de pie y comienza a alejarse de aquella tumba susurrando un nombre.

-Hasta mañana Ángela…

_**Tanto tiempo **_

_**Sin vernos a la cara **_

_**Si hoy tan solo **_

_**Te pudiera acariciar **_

_**Hay te extraño tanto, tanto corazón **_

_**Que no sabes **_

_**Todo pasa tan de prisa en estas calles **_

_**En un cerrar de ojos **_

_**Todo termino **_

Ella se queda junto a donde su cuerpo mortal descansa y aunque es un bello fantasma deja caer una lagrima translucida…

_**Yo no sé porque te fuiste **_

_**Sin decir adiós **_

_**Porque te vas **_

_**Porque te vas **_

_**Cuando te quiero **_

_**Te vas **_

_**Me hace falta tu calor **_

_**Aquí en mi cama **_

_**Sin tu sonrisa **_

_**Cielo, el sol se me apago **_

_**Yo no sé si es mejor **_

_**Morirme de amor, no sé **_

_**Porque te vas, **_

_**Porque te vas **_

_**Cuando te quiero te vas **_

Leonardo se detiene antes de reunirse con sus hermanos y mira hacia el cielo obscuro ahora con pequeños puntos blancos llamados estrellas, sonríe triste.

_**Dile al cielo**_

_**Que no puedo**_

_**Dile que no se vivir sin ti**_

_**Eso pasa por quererte de más**_

_**Dile que es mejor morirme de amor**_

_**Porque te vas,**_

_**Porque te vas**_

_**Cuando te quiero te vas**_

_**Porque te vas,**_

_**Porque te vas**_

_**Cuando te quiero te vas...**_

-Te Amo… espérame algún día volveremos a estar junto… recuerda que… mañana es para siempre…. Feliz día de San Valentín….Ángela…

¿fin?

……………………………………………………….

Bueno no pensaba subirlo…pero es un pequeño homenaje a mi mejor amigo que le dije muchas veces te quiero…pero nunca te amo…

Un terrible accidente lo alejo de mi lado… pero estoy segura que el sabia cuanto lo quería como yo siempre lo supe…

A todas aquellas personas que tienen a alguien a su lado digan cuanto lo aman… y disfruten el amor y amistad..

Gracias por leerlo..

Feliz dia a todos y….

Feliz día Ángel…donde quiera que estés…….


End file.
